RE: True fear
by Killer27
Summary: When an organization thought to be helping the world plunders and London is on the verge of some sort of outbreak Leon must find a way out for the president and his partner but things become more complicated when a certain female fatal returns Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Dawn of a New Age

_Disclaimer- I know I've been lazy with my stories and updates but I have been taking some time too think about better plots and characters. I painfully read my stories that I put out and I realized that they were (as I said) painful. So I re-thought my story making and I think I've got it. Now that I got that off my chest lets begin Chpt. 1_

_**November 9**__**th**__**, 2009**__, the opening of the brand new opening of the Advanced Medical supply organization building in London England... _

"Um…yes you there" president Graham picked yet another anxious female reporter while the others sat quietly back in their seats.

"The growing conspiracy about you and what this organization stands for is causing more and more civilians to be concerned; what do you have to say about that sir?" this question caused more talking and private commotion among the rest of the listeners.

"Well…Uh… this organization…" Graham was in the middle of answering when suddenly the Head supervisor of the A.M.S came up to the podium and interrupted.

"This organization is not nor has done anything that will cause others to be concerned, what this stands for is not to worry or scare but to enlighten… to give hope to those who have lost it themselves. This will change the way we think about the world." The crowd started to slowly but surely applaud, while others took pictures as his voice grew with intensity, "We are dawning onto a new age!" the crowd then stood up and applaud even more. Until that same reporter stood up to speak.

"Yes but others disagree, stating that this will only lead to death and destruction some even go as so far as say this organization is yet another umbrella" A government agent, standing quietly, smirked behind his blonde hair at this question.

"I can assure you, we are taking large steps to avoid the horrors of umbrella and the crimes the have committed against both humanity and the world" the audience yet again took another moment to applaud, as this was happening, the President Graham walked back up to the with medium seized scissors to cut the red ribbon strung across the entrance to the new building.

"I now proudly present and represent the Advanced Medical supply organization!" the ribbon was then cut allowing employees, researchers, and patients to leave the crowded lobby and into the researching facilities. The supervisor of the A.M.S stepped closer to Graham to speak into his ear when a single gunshot came through the glass window, just missing the supervisor by an inch, hitting the metal door behind him. The audience crouched and scattered for the exits. Agents, stationed to protect the president and supervisor, pulled out their weapons and looked around for where the shot came from.

One Agent was able to act quickly; a large building across the busy London street, with perfect visibility of the building, was a perfect spot for an assassin. He ran out toward the exit, being slowed down by the panicked civilians, and started to sprint across the street as if he was invincible to oncoming traffic.

"Leon what the hell?" his partner screamed as he stopped at the door of the building then glanced to his left to see a suspicious man in a trench coat leaving the area. Leon started after him pushing civilians out of his way.

"This is Leon Kennedy, I have spotted a suspect in a large trench coat leaving the area, I am pursuing him now request back up over." Leon stated into his ear piece

"Copy that, where on our way, out" another agent replied

The man ran into an alleyway and the agent followed suit, the man stumbled over some cardboard boxes and then climbed the fence, the agent, following his every move, did the same and climbed the fence and started after him again. The man found a door and kicked it down and ran up the stairs, with the agent closing in behind, he opened another door and made a run for an elevator that was already about to be used by someone else. Leon pulled out his pistol and fired onto the closing doors of the elevator, the floors light up as the elevator rose, closing in on the final number 10th floor. He thought quickly and headed for the stairs.

He climbed the stairs to the tenth floor and ran towards the elevator that he was expecting the suspect to come barreling out, where he could then restrain him. The doors started to open, he readied his weapon, only to see the empty inside of an elevator. Their was something lying on the ground, he went in to investigate it, it was the roof of the elevator.

'_Damn it, where is he?'_

The man scaled the cables attaching the lift, knowing the man who was following him would know when the lift would stop, he grabbed onto the ledge of a elevator door and pried the doors open and ran down the hallway.

Leon kicked open the staircase doors and ran up the steps until he reached the roof, knowing their isn't any other escape route he can take without being pursued by the other oncoming Agents headed his way, so he has to be on the roof. He slowly opened the door, with his pistol being held firmly in his hands, he walked onto the roof to see the suspect on the ledge as if he was about to jump.

"Hey! You! Hands behind your head now!" Leon screamed only to get no response back, "Hey! Did you hear me? I said put your hands…" Leon was interrupted by the suspect pulling out a handgun and spinning around to open fire on him. Leon was quick to catch on, and dove out of the way he then pointed his pistol at him and put two rounds into his leg, causing him to fall over in immense pain.

Leon made his way to the suspect and grabbed him by his collar.

"Hey Jackass you sure did cause me a lot of trouble back their, you know that?" only to get an insane cackle back as a response, "Oh you think this is funny? Oh alright then" Leon rose his fist to strike him across the face when the man cried out for mercy.

"Wait!... No you don't understand I was doing the world a favor, I wasn't doing any thing wrong…." Leon looked at him with a questioning look, "That man has no idea what he is getting into, he is going to ruin this place"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your not that smart are you" He started to laugh, "The Advanced medical supply organization are going to turn, my beautiful country, into a killing field. It will mean the end for us" he grabbed Leon's arm in a firm grip, "We have to stop him" Leon stared at him like he had six heads.

"Leon good job! You got the bastard huh? Awesome work, but we'll take it from here" Leon looked to his right and saw his partner standing on the roof as the rest of the agents filled through the doorway behind him and took the suspect.

"Oh man, your going to get one hell of a congratulation when you get back to H.Q" Jake Renalds was assigned to Leon after he got back from Spain. He was a cocky rookie who had never seemed to get over him self.

"Jake, I think that man was trying to prevent this from happing, and for a good reason too" Renalds just rolled hi eyes and threw his arm around Leon and led him to the doorway.

"Leon are you seriously believing what ever bullshit this crook tried to hand over to you on a gold platter? Man your worn out, we need to get you to a bar and fast".


	2. Chapter 2 Umbrella

_**November 9**__**th**__**, 2009, in a bar somewhere in London**_

The refreshing taste of beer slipped down Leon's throat as the British bartender poured Jake's beer into his glass; it has been three hours since he ran down the crazed sniper and now Leon is beginning to wonder if what that man told him was going to happen.

"Thanks, ya see buddy? This is all you needed to get your mind off of what happened back their" Jake pushes Leon's shoulder in a friendly manner, "So what did he tell you" Jake prepares him self for what his partner is about to tell him by taking a drink of his beer.

"He told me that, that man you know, the supervisor has no idea what he is getting into and that what the organization stands for will cause, in my opinion, another Raccoon City incident." Jake cuts his eyes at Leon and glances away for a second and turns back.

"Look, buddy, you need to get your mind off of that alright? Not every guy or organization is trying to kill off mankind ok? So just forget about it and relax a little while were here alright?" he made a gesture towards crowds of people that were drinking and watching television and Leon's only response was another sip off his beer.

"Matter of fact I am going to do just that you see those two brunettes over there?" Jake nodded in the direction of the two brunettes that were eying Leon and Jake from across the bar, "One for each, I'll take the left, what about y…?" Jake looked back only to see Leon leaving the bar. "Leon!" Jake called after him but it was too late.

"Fine two for me then, Hey beautiful!" Jake finished off his beer and walked towards the two.

Leon started to walk down the city street as the rain became heavier as it fell on his head. He couldn't help but think back to what that man had said to him.

'_Wait!... No you don't understand I was doing the world a favor, I wasn't doing any thing wrong….That man has no idea what he is getting into, he is going to ruin this place…The Advanced medical supply organization are going to turn, my beautiful country, into a killing field. It will mean the end for us… we have to stop him!'_

Leon shrugged it off and continued walking to the hotel the president rented for his Agents, considering how the president will be staying here for nine weeks to represent the new organization.

"Hey Jimmy did you see this?" the researcher gestured his fellow researcher over to the computer he was working at.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The Regenerating cells their… their" he was interrupted by his superior researcher, "Their out of control! Carroll I need you to check this numbers again to see if we miscalculated." The female researcher nodded and ran over to the computer they kept the data about the cells on.

"Oh my god" she gasped almost in horror, "What? What is it? is something wrong?" he ran over to her.

"We didn't miscalculate, we misinterpreted, their not regenerating their acting sort of aggressively towards all the other cells, which means that…" she was interrupted

"Their unstable" call the manager and tell them we need to…" he stopped in mid sentence at the reaction of the animal test subjects, "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know" another employee answered" he walked over to the cages but then fell back when the monkey started to beat the cage doors viciously while foaming at the mouth. Then the female researcher screamed at the sight of all of the glass breaking and one of the monkeys' escaping and running towards her.

The damsel in distress continued screaming until Leon switched the channels of the T.V. he was watching. Leon dried his hair with his towel that he used to dry him self off after he took a shower and then put a plaid grey T-shirt on. He flipped the channel until he saw President Graham and the head supervisor of the A.M.S. talking to a guest show host.

"So what this will do is regenerate lost limbs and make them even stronger, yes it does seem gross at firs, but when your family member has grown back a limb you will cry tears of happiness." The audience roared and cheered over his speech. But then quieted down because the host was about to speak.

"Now Mr. President, you have stood by Lenard and his research about this since day one correct" the president nodded, "Now the United States congress has had mixed views about that, some say this is the wrong thing to do, that researching on how to regenerate limbs is alchemy or an act against god how do you respond to that?"

"Well, like Lenard said, the A.M.S is not nor has done anything wrong and that what the people might think, is not what this organization stood for." Lenard then started to speak,

"Yes exactly, and what they might say about what we do is wrong, if trying to save your loved one from certain death is wrong then I don't want to be right" the crowd once more applauded as Graham made a joke.

"Yea…uh… I can see that Lenard is better at this talking thing that I am so I'll just stop talking now" the audience laughed as Leon turned the T.V off and began to think about what the reporter said in the lobby of the A.M.S building.

'… _Some even go as so far as to say this is yet another umbrella…' Leon began to think too himself 'Umbrella huh? Well lets pray this will be the end'._


	3. Chapter 3 In The Beginning

_**November 10**__**th**__**, 2009, Somewhere in London, England**_

_**

* * *

**_"Let me just make sure you have the right amount for your age" the Doctor told his younger, patient as he readied the shot to be administrated.

"We don't want you to become sick over this now do we?" the boy shook his head and sat quietly on the hospital bed. His doctor then gave his parent a clipboard with papers to sign, then walked over to the boy and gave him the shot in his arm.

"Now he should become ill with a fever after he leaves here, but don't worry, he will soon feel better tomorrow morning alright?" he told his parent. The child and his mother then left the doctor's office where he then got a call.

"Hello Dr. Cunningham's office can I help you?" the man on the other end of the line began to speak.

"Yes hello, this is an emergency alert order, you know that R-cell research we've been working on? Well there has been a recall on all products related to it" the doctor got a questionable look on his face.

"What? Why is something wrong?"

"Yes, apparently the cells are both unstable and unpredictable, we need to recall all of them and cancel all administrative shots."

"Whoa! What? What do you mean cancel all shots, I just gave out one! Why didn't any one tell me this!" his voice began to show signs of distress and concern.

"No one told you? And you just gave out one! Damn it all to hell! This isn't good"

"Why? Tell me god damn it!...Hello? Hello?" the call ended abruptly with a constant tone.

* * *

Leon looked at his watch impatiently as he stood out side of the bathroom, waiting for Jake to come out. Soon enough their was a grunt and a loud sound of a toilet flushing and a sink coming on. Jake soon came stumbling out of the bathroom, hands on his stomach, recovering from an immense hangover.

"God damn it, it feels like I just got punched in the face" Leon shook his head and smirked.

"Had one too many beers huh?" Jake looked at him with pain and anger on his face.

"Shut up smart ass." Leon just laughed silently and tuned his attention back to the reporter's question.

"But sir, this organization has already left two researchers missing and one dead, plus, the recall of all products have been issued today. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"No it is not, I can assure you there is nothing to fear, I…" Lenard, the head researcher and supervisor, then stepped in and interrupted the president.

"Neither I nor the president have any comment on the situation, good day to you all" the president and Lenard then stepped behind the curtains to speak while all of the reporters began to beg for more answers.

"This isn't looking good Lenard, remember what you told me? You told me ,that if I were to support you on this, it would look good on my reputation; not to mention that you also told me, that this can't go wrong, that this will change the world… I am not seeing that Lenard!" As Graham expressed his anger at the current situation, an agent ran up to the president to say something to him in his ear.

"What are you saying huh! That you're cutting off my spending and research?" Lenard's calm voice soon became filled with concern and frustration. The president just looked at him.

"Yes… Yes I am… this organization is finished" and with that the president walked off with Leon and the rest of Graham's agents trailing behind him. Leon took one look back at Lenard screaming at the president.

"You can't do this to me! All this work, all this money, all this time wasted and this is how you… you…. Fine I don't need you or your money God Damn it! I am the most respected and famous researcher in this entire God Damn country!" Leon and the president walked out of the back door and then got into the black limousine in the middle of a long convoy of black trucks parked outside.

"Who does that Jack ass think he is? I think he's gone mad with power and needs to be stopped" As the president vented off, Leon took one glance at Jake sitting across from him, and looked out side the window at the police and fire trucks came barreling up the street with their sirens walling.

"Uh… Sir our route to the airport is blocked, there's been a car accident." The driver stated; he was talking about a A.M.S truck, carrying A.M.S products and R-Cells, that was tipped over and on fire.

"Fine we'll take the long way around"

"Yes sir" the driver replied, as the rest of the convoy, turned left to avoid the crash.

* * *

"Oyo... Let's check for any survivors, and put out these flames" the British Fireman commanded as his unit followed his order.

"Sir we've got one here" a man covered in blood came out from behind the truck and started towards the Firemen. Several firemen and policemen came to assist the man.

"Oh bloody hell, hey this man needs medical attention now." The man looked up at the police man, his eyes were red and his teeth and mouth was covered in blood.

"It's okay we'll get you hel…Ahhhhhhh!" the police man screamed as the man started to bite on his neck.

"Get this wanker off me now!" he continued to scream until more police men arrived, and pulled the man off. The man stood up from the ground and hissed then ran at the police officer, until he was shot once in the chest and once in the arm, knocking him down.

Paramedics arrived and helped the police officer that was just attacked.

"Shit he's gone check for any more survivors and…." The police officer grabbed the medic's leg and started to bite on it, and then the man that was just shot got up and tackled the medic, eating him alive.

* * *

Leon heard gunshots and rose his head up quickly.

"Bud what's the matter?" Jake asked

"Oh…nothing I must be imagining things"

The government convoy kept moving until they came to a red light. After a few seconds, the light turned and the convoy started to move again when a car, driving out of control, came closer to the limo with out stopping made Leon suspicious.

'_What the hell?'_ the car picked up speed then Leon grabbed the president and shielded him as the car hit the side of the limo with full force, the limo tipped over onto it's side then rolled onto it's back. All of the other agents got out of their trucks and ran towards the car, pulling the driver out of the vehicle. Leon's vision was then becoming blocked by large amounts of smoke coming into the limo.

'_Shit, I can't catch a break around here can I?'_


	4. Chapter 4 Killing Field

_**Raccoon city, 1998, United States**_

_**

* * *

**_The smell of death, and rotting corpses was unbearable as Leon and Claire made their way to a nearby gun shop. The opened the door only to see the manager being eaten alive by one of the outbreak victims. Claire shot the 'thing' that was consuming the manager alive.

"Reports are coming in that a Biological outbreak has occurred in Raccoon city. Other reports stated that there has been large amount of casualties over the past five minutes, and more are being reported missing. We'll bring you more on this tragedy as we learn about it." The radio cackled as more and more zombies began to pound on the glass doors and windows.

"Hey we should get to the Police station, its only two blocks away, we should be safe there" Claire nodded and followed Leon out the back into an alleyway. They ran towards the street on their left, opening fire on the dogs jumping over the blockade that was set by police officers. They ran towards the police station when a oil tanker started to catch on fire.

"Leon! Look out!"

"What?" Leon looked over only to be blasted back by the large explosion. Smoke began to blur Leon's vision.

_**November 10**__**th**__**, 2009, 12 miles away from the nearest airport in London, England**_

_**

* * *

**_Jake's voice was muffled as Leon began to come back into focus.

"Leon! Leon! Leon can you hear me!" Jake ran over to the passenger side door of the up side down limo that was carrying the president before it was hit by a maniac driver. Jake opened the door and pulled his partner out of the burning limousine.

"You alright?" leon nodded and stumbled when he tried to move, "Hey we've got to get to the airport, this entire city has gone to hell."

"Where's the president?" completely ignoring what Jake just said, Leon asked.

"He's in that little coffee shop over their." They both ran over to the store and walked in.

"Leon, you lucky son of a bitch, we thought you were dead" the president tapped Leon's shoulder as more fire trucks arrived.

"Sir, I've just gotten word that our private jet has just landed at the air port" a government agent told Graham.

"Perfect, that's our queue gentlemen, time to leave this country." They all followed the president as they walked out of the coffee shop. The airport was twelve miles away and their convoy has just been destroyed, with no transportation they had to commandeer a vehicle. Two trucks, that were driving around the wreaked limo, would be enough to suite the government agents and the president well. After they ordered the civilians to get out and leave the area, they got into the trucks and headed for the airport. When suddenly the convoy stopped. A hoard of civilians, all bloody and foaming at the mouth, stood in front of the lead car.

"What the hell? Hey get out of the way! Move it buddy!" the driver waved at the crowd to move on when one of the civilians walked towards the car.

'_Oh no'_ Leon's muscles began to tighten up as he got a feeling in his stomach that this wasn't right.

"Are you deaf? Move out of the way doesn't mean come closer!" the driver still unaware of the potential dangerous situation, continued to scream at the man as he came closer. The rest of the crowd began to come closer to the vehicle as well.

"Alright that's it, wait here; I'm going to kick this guy's ass." The driver unbuckled his seat belt and opened the driver side door.

"No, wait, come back!" Leon screamed at the man, who clearly has no idea what he was doing, to come back. Leon got out of the car and ran after him.

"Leon! God damn it!" Jake was getting frustrated at the situation and screamed at Leon.

"I said move it buddy! Not stand there like a Jack ass" the driver got in the man's face, the man just looked up at him, "Oh what? You've got something to say?" the driver punched the man in the face causing him to stumble backwards.

"I am going to kick your ass if you and your little friends don't move" he pointed towards the crowd that was still coming closer. Then suddenly the crowd started to hiss at the driver.

"Oh what? You want a piece of this too? You little freak's!" The man, who was just punched, hissed at the driver and then lunched at him biting on his neck, "Son of a… what the hell?" the driver screamed in agony as the rest of the agents got out of the car to pull the man off of him. Then suddenly, the rest of the crowd ran towards the driver at full speed. Leon closed his eyes at the scream of the driver in pain as the other agents opened fire onto the crowd. The crowd turned their attention to the other agents and Leon and ran at them. Leon fired twice and took down two men who were closing in on Leon, the two rounds hit them in the head and the stopped running and fell backwards.

"Go! Get back" Leon told the other agents while killing two more civilians. Leon turned around and got back in the car.

"What the hell are those things?" Jake's voice began to show signs of concern as Leon thought back to what the sniper told Leon.

'_He's going to turn my beautiful country, into a killing field...' _

"We have to get to the airport now" the president also showed signs of concern in his voice. Jake then climbed over into the driver's seat and slammed his foot on gas, propelling the car forward into the crowd. The civilians in the crowd began to hit the car and flip over it. Jake made a hard left as the other car followed. The heavens opened up, and large amounts of rain fell down onto the streets of London.

"Alright all we have to do now is get to the airport and were home free." Jake turned on the headlights to see as visibility soon faded away as the darkness of night began to fall. Leon turned on the radio to see if the rest of the country has also gone to hell, soon enough, a male voice began to surface.

"Uh…..yes….There have in fact been reports of some kind of…..viral outbreak th….. there are even reports of casualties in rural parts of England" Jake took one glance at the radio then to Leon then back on the road, "I am now at a mobile medical center where medical treatment is being issued, uh…. These victims have all been reported to have the same symptoms; seizures, aggressive behavior, the foaming at the mouth, and bite marks. Were uh… hold on… it…it sounds like some one is being attacked uh…" the inside of the car was silenced, as they heard screams of not just the wounded but what sounds like a violent attack, "Oh… oh my god…." The radio signal was beginning to become weak as the reporter continued on with his broadcast, "It appears that a women, who was being treated, has just….. bitten a doctor I've…. I've never seen any thing….any thing like it… this has been the second time where a patient has viciously attacked a doctor….this is what is being reported all across the country…. Back…. Back to you John…" the voice of that reporter was silenced as another one surfaced.

"Yes this is in fact being reported all across the country; um…Bernard Lenard's location has yet to be known. Lenard, head researcher and supervisor of the medical supply organization A.M.S, has been recently cut off from United States President Graham today causing speculators to believe that his company's drug might have something to do with this viral outbreak. " Leon turned off the radio.

"I can't believe it" Leon turned to look at the president, "That bastard is responsible for all this and…. I could have stopped him before this happened." Jake and Leon meet eye contact for a moment then Jake turned back around to concentrate on his driving.

'_He's going to turn my country into a killing field huh? Pfh… more like into a hell on earth…..' _


	5. Chapter 5 Some people never die

_**November 10**__**th**__**, 2009, somewhere over the English Channel**_

_**

* * *

**_"Yes I am in a helicopter leaving that hell hole right now…no I haven't…..no I made sure no one saw me" Lenard spoke to his fellow supervisor of his company on the phone, "The president should have left by now why?...Uh…. yes I understand it will never happen again…. Thank you sir…. Wait! Wait! Wait! What about my last pay check?... What do you mean I don't deserve it?" Lenard's voice became filled with anger as his assistant sat quietly with her legs crossed, just barley showing her thigh from the silt of her red dress, "I know things didn't go as planned but the cells you sent me were unstable and unusable….I….yes I know but I….Hey! I did as you asked of me and you said you would handle the rest! So don't think this is my entire fault…yes...yes it is your fault! I don't care if you cut me off I've already lost everything so it doesn't matter any way! Oh I can give you as much attitude as I want! Hello? Hello? Damn it!"

"What's the matter?" his assistant purred as Lenard moved his hands through his Grey hair. "You're not being paid?"

"Yes that asshole thinks that he can just use me, and then when things go wrong, he can turn around and hang me out to dry…." as Lenard was venting off, his assistant pulled out a pill and a cup of alcohol then put the pills in the alcohol, "oh my sweet Ada, what have we gotten into, this is a night mare" Lenard rubbed his hand on Ada Wong's face, Ada sighed and gave him the glass of poisoned alcohol and Lenard thanked her and chugged the entire glass.

"Oh honey, don't worry it will all be over soon." She stroked his Grey hair as Lenard started loose focus.

"Whoa...heh...what was in that drink you gave me?" Ada smirked

"I told you it would be over soon" Lenard fell to the helicopter's floor.

"We'll be over France in about four more hours" the pilot turned around to say, "Sir? Oh my god!" the pilot was startled at the sight of his boss dead on the floor. Ada jumped up and put her blacktail that she had under her dress, to the pilots head.

"If you want to come out alive, I advise you to turn us around" he did as he was told and turned the helicopter around heading back towards the United Kingdom. That's when Lenard's phone began to ring, she reached down and answered his phone, and the man on the other end of the line began to speak.

"Is he dead?" Lenard's supervisor asked.

"Yes and we're headed back to London to destroy all evidence of our involvement in the incident and retrieve the R-cells." Ada responded.

"Perfect, now we're one step closer to wiping people like Lenard off the face of the earth" Ada closed her eyes, "There should be and airport where you could land at it is secured with the British Army you can make your way to the target building from there.

**_London Heathrow Airport, 2009, U.K_ **

"Come on, our plane is waiting for us" Leon pulled the president's arm along as they ran into the airport. They weren't the only ones there however, the entire lobby was filled with; civilians, military personnel, paramedics, firefighters, and police officers. Windows were all barricaded with tables and chairs.

"Oh my god" Jake looked around as a British sergeant walked up to the president.

"And who the hell might you just be?" the president stood tall and looked him in the eye.

"I am the president of the United States"

"Ahhhhh I see the prez huh?" the sergeant gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder and looked at Leon.

"What a bout you Goldie locks?"

"What's it to you? I'm human that's all that matter's right now"

"Ahhh I like this one, tough." The sergeant lightly punched his chest, "Well… make yourselves at home" he gestured towards the refugees sitting down on the ground. Leon started to walk towards the center of the lobby when he was pulled back.

"Listen I just got word that took off an hour ago, they told me that the weather was getting too choppy, we'll be out of here in the morning if the weather is right."

Leon looked at the civilians curled up in blankets on the floor being surrounded by military personnel. "No you'll be out of here, I'm staying"

Jake gave Leon a questionable look. "Ohh hell no, I am not letting you stay here! You won't be able to get out"

"God damn it Jake! Look around, these people need help!" Jake sighed and looked around the lobby.

'"Fine but If your staying I'm staying too."

"Alright, but I can't guarantee your safety" Jake just nodded, and they continued walking. Jake walked off to tell the president about the pick up delay, while Leon got a call from Hunnigan.

"Leon where are you?"

"The president and I are at the Heathrow airport in London. Hunnigan, why wasn't I informed about our plane leaving us alone here?" Hunnigan sighed and rubbed her face in frustration.

"Well, I tried to contact you on multiple occasions but apparently it didn't go through."

"What's going on here?"

"Well apparently, the Advanced Medical Supply organization had been researching cell genetics. The R-Cell is supposed to regenerate lost limbs, but here's the kicker, it doesn't. Apparently their supplier gave them cells that instead of regenerating it causes brain cells to act aggressively towards others."

"So what, are we dealing with a new virus?" Leon asked "No, its just that the Cells cause the host to have Rage and go on killing sprees. The host can infect others like a virus however by biting some one else, it's sort of like rabies." There was a loud scream and shouting that prevented Leon from asking another question.

"Sir we've got company!" the British soldier pointed his weapon at the hoards of R-Cell victims pounding on the windows. "Leon, what was that?"

Hunnigan began to become concerned when she heard the screaming.

"I've got to go catch ya later" Leon turned his PDA off and took out his berretta. He walked over to the sergeant who was commanding people to find more objects to barricade the windows and doors with. "We can't stay here, they'll find a way in you know"

"Your right, every one calm down and listen up, were moving to a safer location so follow me." Everyone in the lobby followed the sergeant to a V.I.P room and then locked the door. "Every one here, good"

* * *

Ada slowly walked into the empty lobby, she turned around quickly to see the glass window shattering. There she saw three victims of the R-Cell experiments stepping into the airport terminal. One of them ran at her the spy, making sure not to waste any bullets; fan kicked the woman in the head. Two more ran then charged at her she shot one of them in the leg, causing him to kneel down as she used his head as a catapult to flip over the other one.

'_Just another failed experiment'_

She shot both of them in the head, killing them instantly.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jake's head shot up after hearing the sound of two gunshots ringing out through out the airport.

"Survivors?" one of the civilians asked with hope their would be. "I don't know, Jake come on, lets check it out" Jake nodded and loaded a clip into his berretta. "Hold on Goldie locks be carful out there" Leon nodded and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Leon do you think they sent help?" Jake whispered to Leon who just shook his head.

"I hope so these aren't any zombies I've faced before" Jake looked at Leon.

"You were right" Leon looked at Jake with a questionable look on his face.

"What was I right about?" Leon asked even though he already knew what he was right about.

"You know, what that guy said on the roof, I shrugged it off like It was nothing"

"Don't worry about it lets just concentrate on this right now"

"Yea, your right we should…." Jake was interrupted by something.

"We should do what?" Leon turned around at the sound of a gun's hammer being cocked back.

_'Aw shit'_


	6. Chapter 6 Contingency plan

_note- i had to re-upload this chapter many times to change misspellings and change the story a bit... so what u might have first read, might not be there.  
_

_**London Heathrow Airport, U.K, 2009**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ada, not surprised seeing you here" Leon lowered his pistol as he stared at the female fatal pointing a pistol at his own partner's head, readied to put a bullet into his skull.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake kept his shaking hands raised to show the secret double agent he was unarmed.

"Can some one please tell me what's going on here?" he begged as Ada shoved her Black tail to his head.

"What are you doing here now huh? Trying to steal a sample? Or are you here to kill me?"

"Ha it seems like you two have some history huh? Look 'Ada' why don't you just put the gun down and you two can talk about this later alright?"

"Your buddy here sure does have a big mouth, I can fix that" Ada backed up and pulled the hammer back on her pistol.

"Whoa! Hey! Calm down bitch! Leon are you just going to sit there?" Leon smirked and made a hand gesture to lower her weapon and Ada reluctantly did so and pushed Jake forward.

"Thank you! Say, you're pretty hot, how bout after this we go out some time?" Ada rolled her eyes and turned around and walked down the eerie, quiet, empty hallway.

"Ada wait!" Leon started to walk after her but then stopped.

"Damn, she's feisty, what kind of history did you two have huh?" Jake, being a jackass as usual, remarked about the Eurasian female fatal as Leon just turned around and gave him a look and opened his arms in anger.

"Really? Come on how old are you fifteen?" Jake just shrugged,

"Hey it's not my fault I'm a ladies man" Leon turned around and ran after Ada.

"Whoa hey where are you going? God damn it, does anyone listen to me here?" Jake ran after him.

Leon turned the corner to see a slit of a red dress in the flickering lights around a corner. Leon called Ada's name as he ran down the hallway and turned another corner as his partner struggled to catch up to him, Leon turned yet another corner to see a door close as Leon ran at it when Jake came up from behind him, and tackled the Government Agent.

"Dude are you out of your Friggin' mind? What the hell where you thinking? Chasing after that girl, remember we have a job to do!" Leon and Jake got up from the ground and dusted them selves off.

"Yea, yea I know"

"Alright then if you knew than what the hell was the point of running then? Friggin' making me chase your ass down, damn you run fast." The two agents laughed and started to make there way back to the V.I.P room, "So what did happen between you two?" Leon sighed and shook his head.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you after we get back to the president."

* * *

The rain had let up now and the sun was actually beginning to peak out from behind the dark clouds. Ada had snuck out the back of the terminal, avoiding the crowd of R-virus victims, and used her skills as a double agent to hot wire a car; And was now driving across the runway, towards the city of London.

'_Leon seems like he's in control and doesn't need my help, after all that son of a bitch Wesker is dead now so there shouldn't be a problem, he's too busy protecting the president and trying to get out of here'_

The cell phone she stole from Lenard began to ring and the Spy answered it.

"Have you arrived at the airport?" the leader of the secret organization Ada had been working with asked.

"Yes and I'm on my way to the target building now"

"Good, after this disaster, no one will ever try to create a viral or biological weapon ever again." Ada hung up the cell phone, she closed her eyes for second and shook her head to get a thought out of her mind and then concentrated back on her driving.

* * *

"Man, so you two have been through a lot haven't you" Leon nodded his head in silent as they sat on leather chairs in the V.I.P room. Leon watched the refugees look outside the window, and the president pace back in forth. The room was quiet, beside the occasional cough or small conversation between others. Leon decided to get up and walk over to the British Army Sergeant.

"Hey, is there any other way to get out of here?" the Sergeant looked up at Leon from his chair.

"Why Goldie locks? You've got a plan?" Leon nodded

"Fine then, there is a emergency exit that will lead out to the back of the terminal to a parking lot we have trucks parked out side that we used to get here, why what do you plan on doing?"

"We could use the trucks and drive to a different location, maybe a open field or something, those 'things' outside will eventually figure out a way in." the Sergeant laughed a little at Leon's plan.

"Are you kidding me? the only way 'field' close around here is about ten miles away, and you need to go through that hell hole of a capital to get too it" The British Sergeant pointed in the direction of London which was in large clouds of smoke as fire could be seen burning.

"I know but if we….." Leon was interrupted by the Sergeant grabbing his hand radio as more radio chatter came out from it. The room was so quiet Leon could here what the Sergeant was saying, even though he tried his best to keep his voice down.

"But Sir we are still down here, we've got some civilians too…yes I know things are bad but we don't have too resolve this like that….yes sir…..yes sir, god save the queen." The sergeant turned around to the sight of every one in the room starring at the British soldier.

"What happened?" the Sergeant took his hand radio and lightly tapped it against his left hand in frustration.

"It's official, this is now considered as a biological outbreak"

"So what does that have to do with anything?" the president asked

"It's standard protocol when this happens; there is only one solution to this type of outbreak…" every one in the room seamed to freeze, to Leon, time seemed to slow down to a slow crawl.

'_Contingency plan…. Jesus Christ…it's Raccoon all over again…" _


	7. Chapter 7 Savior

_**November 11**__**th**__** London Heathrow Airport, U.K**_

_**

* * *

**_"You may not have time to do that Miss Wong, The British Military and Numerous European countries has declared the situation as a Bio-logical outbreak, and there now sending Bomber Fighters to flatten certain areas in England. Winston is in that area." The organization's Head Leader warned Ada that there only the United Kingdom's savior is soon too be burned to dust.

"Not only Winston is in danger, but if you get near or in the target building you will be annihilated, the Royal Air Force is doing your job for you, so I'm sending a chopper to get you out of this hell on earth, make sure your there, five minutes. Five minutes is all the pilot has to wait for you understand?" The phone call ended abruptly as Ada maneuvered her vehicle through the eerie London streets. Filled with dead bodies, fires, and empty broke down cars. Shadows and dark figures ran back forth flickering street lights as R- Cell victims stood in the streets and on the sidewalks and stared with bloody and foamy mouths, anxious and waiting patiently for the Spy to leave the vehicle.

'_Hmm, looks like they all want what they can't have'_ Ada smirked at the thought as she continued to maneuver the vehicle.

* * *

"How much time do we have?" one of the firefighters asked as Leon silently looked out the window.

"Well all of the bombers are still on the decks of carriers, so that will buy some additional time, judging that the carriers are probably just now entering the English channel so I suppose we have one maybe half an hour." The Sergeant continued to answer their questions as Jake stood up to ask one.

"What areas are they targeting?"

"Well at first they'll be targeting areas of interest and political importance, such as the streets around the Big Ben, House of parliament, and so on. But then they'll be targeting the source of the virus and areas were the Virus as grown out of control, by my guess the Advanced Medical supply buildings, Streets of London and the airp….."

"And the airports" Leon interrupted the British Military officer as every one in the room looked at the Government agent.

"Yes after that the British, French, and German army and navy will launch a um… 'Invasion' if you will, to secure any survivors and kill off the leftovers."

"We need to get the hell out of here, were sitting ducks" one of the refuges asked as the others started talking with each other.

"He's right, we need to get underground or at least out of the target area." Leon slowly turned around and faced the Officer, "You said you had trucks parked outside so let's use them." Every one in the room agreed and nodded.

"Fine, alright it's a plan, lets move" The Sergeant ordered as police, firefighters, paramedics, and refugees followed. Jake patted Leon's shoulder and followed the crowd of refugees out the door.

* * *

"Both engines are green, weapon bay are a go" The British pilot flipped switches as on his Fighter-Bomber as the deck crew readied the steam catapult to launch him and his plane off the deck. "You are a go Fox-1 in three, two, one." The G-forces slammed him against the back of his seat as the plane catapulted off the deck. One by one more planes followed him off the decks of possible hundreds of carriers from different countries all anchored in the English Channel.

"Bloody hell! Look at this! Their trying to get on the trucks, Jack asses!" The British soldier steered the large truck as victims of the outbreak pounded against the trucks carrying the refugees through the streets of London. Leon looked out the open back of the military truck and saw the chaos the outbreak. The president and Jake sat across from him; he gave one glance at a young child being cuddled by his mother under a blanket when Leon felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached in his right pocket and pulled out a PDA and saw Hunnigan's face on the screen.

* * *

"Leon I'm tracking you with a GPS uh….are you in a truck?"

"Yea and were headed underground"

"Good because I've just gotten word that a large force of Fighter- bombers have just been launched off the decks of carriers and are now are only a few klicks off the coast"

"I heard" Jake looked at Leon and stood up and sat next too him.

"Ahh I see your talking to Hunnigan, was up sweetie what happened to our date night?" Hunnigan rolled her eyes in response.

"There never was a date, and don't call me sweetie" Jake shrugged as Leon pushed him away.

"Anyways, there should be a parking lot that leads underground, if you reach it you should be safe. And Leon, make sure Jake doesn't do anything stupid to get himself killed, which I know should be hard."

"Awwww why are you going to take him on that date?" Hunnigan shook her head.

"Good luck Leon" After that Hunnigan ended the conversation and hung up.

"Hey you know what?" Jake and Leon looked up at the President, "After this, I think you two could use vacation after this, shall we say Spain maybe?" Leon gave the president a look.

"Pfh are you kidding me? That's not a vacation to me sir" The president Laughed and rose his hands.

"Alright, alright maybe Hawaii?"

"I could do that" Jake nodded his head and smiled.

"Yea, maybe we could even catch us some Hawaiian chicks." Jake tapped Graham's shoulder and pointed to Leon, who just sat back and smirked as the driver took a right and drove into the parking lot Hunnigan was talking about as the second truck followed.

* * *

Ada got out of the car and slammed the door shut, she looked around the empty, dark, cold underground parking lot when suddenly she saw the lights of some kind of vehicle coming down the swirly ramp into the lot. She ran the other way avoiding the trucks, she stopped running and hid behind a column. She looked around the corner and saw Military officers and civilians disembark there vehicles, then she saw the president of the United States followed by Leon's partner then Leon himself.

Leon jumped out of the back of the truck and fixed his black suit and walked over to Graham and Jake.

"Alright were here…now what?" Jake looked towards the British military officer.

"Now we wait." Leon looked to his right to see a police officer helping civilians get off the truck but turned his head quickly to his left when he heard the sound of heels hitting the floor. Leon waded through the crowd of civilians and Military soldiers to the source of the sound.

"So I guess we just make ourselves at home huh Leon…Leon?" Jake did three-sixties trying to find his partner. Leon kept wandering away from the crowd when in the corner of his eyes he saw a figure leaning against a column.

"You just can't stay away from me can you?" A single voice rang out and Leon stopped walking and looked up.

"Huh, I can't stay away from you? You sure it's the other way around?" The figure came out from the shadows to show it was the Eurasian Female fatal he chased down in the airport Terminal.

"No I'm pretty sure I'm right" Ada folded her arms across her chest and looked up at Leon.

"What are you doing here Ada?"

"What I can't go places without a mission to do?" Ada purred as Leon looked at Ada.

"I'm not kidding Ada for real what are you doing here?" Ada unfolded her arms.

"I want to help you"

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because Wesker is dead and I thought you would be out of this hell before I got here, now you need my help." Leon shook his head in disbelief and turned his back to her.

"You have to believe me please" Ada begged as Leon sighed.

"Fool me once shame on you…"

"Leon!" silence took over for a few minutes then the conversation started up again.

"Fine I believe you, but what type of help can you offer me?" Leon turned around to face his past.

"A man named Jameson Winston was a employee of A.M.S when it was just first developing, but soon quit when he knew what type of medical research they were conducting, he believed that Lenard had little to no experience with this type of research…"

"And by the looks of it he was right." Leon interrupted

"Yes but that's not important what is important is that he has been working on a vaccine for the R-cell research ever since."

"So if we find this guy we could end this outbreak now?" Ada nodded her head in response.

"Alright then where is this guy?"

"He should be in a prison around here somewhere" Leon nodded and started to walk off back to the president, when Ada called his name.

"Be carful." Ada came closer as Leon nodded; they looked into each other's eyes as Ada stood on the tips of her heels to plant a kiss on Leon's check. Ada pulled back and looked into his eyes, they continued to gaze into each other's eyes until they heard an explosion followed by the sound of jets streaking across the sky.

* * *

The pilot released yet another payload of Napalm onto the city streets, covered with R-cell victims as the other Fighter's did as so. The Napalm burned the skin of the infected men, women, and children as they slowly cooked alive. The pilot streaked over the streets below the Big Ben dropped one more payload of napalm onto the infected. G-forces ripped at the pilot's chest as he made a sharp right turn headed for the London Heathrow Airport. He dropped two more payloads of Napalm on the runway as infected ran across it.

"Oyo, bloody hell, I've got a lot of em' near a parking lot do you want me to engage?" The sound of a fellow R.A.F. Fighter pilot's voice surfaced on the radio.

"Copy that, engage at will over."

The pilot dove his Av-8 harrier and strafed the infected that were closing in on the parking lot entrance then dropped two payloads of cluster bombs and quickly pulled up as the explosions ripped the infected apart.


	8. Chapter 8 In the End

_Note- Sorry this is the last chapter, I forgot to mention this would be a short one, but no worries there will be others..._

_**November 11**__**th**__**, English Channel, 2009**_

_**

* * *

**_The British Soldier held his rifle tight in his hands as he and the rest of his squad boarded the RAF helicopter. The cruiser's flight deck was covered with helicopters as the European nations launched an 'invasion' to rid the U.K from its viral outbreak victims. The soldiers in the helicopter grabbed onto the side handles as the helicopter lifted off from the deck of the warship. The convoy of helicopters, all from different nations, flew over the English Channel and headed for London.

* * *

"Wait what!" Jake screamed as the British Sergeant and the refugees looked up at Jake, the president, and Leon as he tried to quiet his partner down.

"Are you crazy! The streets aren't clear yet! If we go out there we will get killed!" Jake quietly shouted as Leon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know that, that's why I am going alone"

"Ok Leon I have to agree with Renalds here, that is insane; we should wait until help arrives." Jake ran both his fingers through his black hair and looked up at the ceiling, then back to Leon.

"Fine, but I am coming with you." Leon nodded and looked at the President as he cocked his berretta. "The police station is only a few blocks away, should take us three or four minutes tops." Leon said as he and Jake turned started walking away.

"Hey!" the president yelled, "Don't get killed you two" the president said as Leon turned around and nodded, then they started for the ramp leading to the Parking lot entrance. Once they both stepped out into the street, they were overwhelmed by the sight of dead bodies and body parts of the infected. Jake lifted up his collar on his suit to cover his nose, and Leon looked around for the police station Ada told him about. He motioned for Jake to follow him as they stepped over the dead and dying victims.

They kept walking on the sidewalk until a spotlight from a helicopter hovering over them blinded them both. They tried to shield the light with there hands as ropes begin to fall down onto the side walk next to them

"Bout damn time!" Jake screamed over the loud sound of the rotor blades as one by one, soldiers rappelled down onto the streets below in front of them.

"Hey where were u guys? It was a living hell before you guys showed up, hey wait what the hell?" Jake was interrupted by one of the soldiers, when he took Jake by his arm and threw him down to the ground and put his boot on the back of his head.

"Hands above your head now!" The soldier ordered Leon as Jake squirmed trying to get the soldier off of him. Soon more helicopters showed up and troops began to repel down them as well. Leon was thrown in front of the soldier and was ordered to get on the floor, Leon could barley hear the conversation between soldier his a radio.

"Sir, we've captured and secured two civilians who was still wandering the streets after the bombing…no sir they don't seem infected…yes sir" Leon's muscles tensed up when he suddenly felt the cold steel barrel of a rifle against the back of his head.

"Whoa what the hell is going on? Were not infected hey!" Jake yelled out as the soldier that was holding Jake down put his rifle to the back of his head. Leon closed his eyes tightly when a small object rolled and bumped into his face. A spark came out from the object then smoke started to pour out from it. The soldiers covered their noses with their arms as Leon's vision came blocked out from the smoke. When a red dress and a outline of a woman came out from the smoke and pulled him and Jake off the ground, and led them both into a alleyway. As the smoke grew larger from the smoke grenade, the soldiers screamed at each other to find the two government agents.

"What the hell just happened, why did they try to kill us?" Jake coughed into his arm as Ada turned around to face them both.

"Ada what's going on" Leon stood tall waiting for an answer.

"London has been deemed to the military as over run."

"Over run?"

"Yes, they have shoot to kill orders now, but there not just targeting the infected, but now…"

"They're targeting anyone in London" Jake interrupted as Ada nodded.

"They're taking no chances with the spread of infection"

"Which means Winston is also able to be targeted" Leon looked at Jake and then to Ada.

"We don't have much time, we have to hurry" Leon motioned for Jake to follow him as they ran down the alley way, in the middle of their action, Ada ran after Leon and grabbed his arm. She pulled him back and Leon turned to face him, she stood tall and soon Leon felt the lips of a woman he had been chasing for years on his. Leon put his hands on her arm and returned the favor, the moment was a time for peace in his life the thing he had been wanting for ever so long had happened. He felt vulnerable and weak, yet happy and free at the same time. The moment was soon gone as Ada pulled back and they stared into each others eyes.

"Hey!" Leon turned around and saw Jake impatiently waiting for Leon to follow him "Sorry to break up this touching moment in this hell hole, but we have a job to do"

Leon looked back at Ada and she silently nodded as she let go and roughly brushed her finger tips alongside his and started running in the opposite direction.

They both made it to the end of the alley way and hid behind a dumpster as a patrol of German soldiers came down the street, one of them pumped some rounds into an crawling infected man whose legs had been blown off, once the patrol was out of Leon's sight they made their way across the street and into another partially lit alley way. Jake continued down the alley way while Leon was stopped by the screams of a woman, Leon hid behind the side of the apartment building and looked around the corner, he saw a group of civilians nine total being forced out of their home onto the street by a couple of German soldiers.

Jake stopped walking down the alleyway and looked back at Leon, "What the hell are you waiting for?" Jake then walked over to him, "What are you looking at?" Jake froze at the sight. The civilians were then lined up against a building then the soldiers lined up behind them. A German officer started to give orders in his native language as the soldiers took aim.

'_Shit, oh my god'_ Leon's stomach began to cringe at the thought as the officer gave one last order. The soldiers opened fire onto the civilians killing them all. The soldiers took out their clips in their weapon and loaded a new one as they followed their officer down the street. The two kept moving across a street into a park,

"Alright the police station should be just beyond this park" Leon looked at Jake as he nodded in response.

The sound of a convoy of vehicles and the barking of dogs raised their attention and they hid behind a stone wall in the park and waited for the trucks to pass. Jake looked over the wall and watched the trucks drive by; he only caught a glimpse of what looked like civilians on one of them. Then two soldiers were being pulled down the side walk by four dogs, two each, the German Sheppard's barked as they neared the wall. Jake ducked his head down as one of the soldiers shined a flashlight in Jakes direction; he kept the light on for a few more seconds then kept walking.

"Ok they're gone, lets move, slowly" Leon whispered as Jake did so and they both crouched as they kept moving. They were in the clear until that same soldier stopped and turned around for a smoke, he lit the cigarette and inhaled, he was alarmed when he saw two figures move; he shined the light on Leon and then took the cigarette out of his mouth the speak.

"Oyo, hey you! Stop!" He ordered as Leon and Renalds stood up and started running across the park. The other soldier he was with turned around to point his weapon at them, he sprayed several rounds in controlled bursts; hitting the tree trunks, statues, and grazing the bushes around Leon.

"Shit run!" Jake screamed as the two soldiers unleashed their dogs and ran after the. The dogs barked uncontrollably at them and leaped over the wall, still running at full speed. Bullets whizzed passed Leon's head as a dog leaped onto him and forced him down with the force of its weight. Dog spit was sprayed all over Leon's face as the dog continued to bark, Leon grabbed the dog by its neck and its head and yelled as he threw the dog off to the side. Leon quickly got up as the soldiers came closer to him, he turned around and kept running to catch up with Jake, who was already near the other side of the park. Jake screamed at Leon to hurry up as the two dogs continued to chase them, he soon caught up with Jake and kept running towards the stone wall, they both jumped over the wall and ran into to the police station. A armored car screeched to a halt as the gunner opened fire on them both. The bullets hit the ground behind them as they kicked in the door, Leon dove in and slammed the door shut.

"Jesus Christ they really went that extra mile just to kill us hey?" Jake said as he was crunched over to catch his breath, Leon slid down to the floor of the empty British police station's lobby, and laid his head against the door.

"We can't stop now, they will find us"

"Your right we have to find the Winston guy and get the hell out of here." Jake came over and helped his partner up as Leon's PDA started to vibrate again, Leon took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Leon I just got word on what is happening there! How could they do this? This isn't right" Hunnigan shook her head as Leon, still tired and out of breath, began to talk.

"No….No it makes sense…They're no chances, they don't want any of the infected reaching the rest of the world so they have to stop it here."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in a police station, I heard there is a man here who might have a vaccine"

"Are you serious where did you here that?" Hunnigan seemed to not believe in what Leon was saying.

"Look Ada…I mean…that person said he had never liked what the organization was up to, so he had been working on a vaccine ever since using their work, if we get our hands on it, we could give it to the military and they could spread the vaccine all over the U.K"

"Hmm, and any one that the bombers missed could be cured, alright but where is the president." Leon felt a little guilty and he looked away.

"Uh, we kind of left the president alone, back in that parking garage" Leon cinched and Jake stood up and looked at Leon when they heard the sound of Hunnigan screaming.

"What! Are you kidding me?"

'_Crap, here comes the lecture'_

"So let me get this strait, you two buffoons left the President of the Unites States, alone, In a city where soldiers are killing any one and every one on sight?"

"Hey!" Jake yelled in defense.

"Look I know you don't need to give me a lecture, mom." Leon sarcastically said in response, "This is our chance to stop the killing" Hunnigan rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Fine just get the damn vaccine and get out of there" Hunnigan ended the transmission and Leon walked downstairs to where the holding cells should be. The two walked down the hallway until they saw the man of the hour.

"Winston?" The man was sprawled across the dirty prison cell bed. When he looked up Leon gasped on the inside.

"Ha, well well well, look what we have here."

'_The sniper'_

"Hey isn't that the…" Jake stopped mid sentence, already knowing the answer, and looked at Leon. A image popped into his head of the man, now wearing a prison inmate uniform and now bald, wearing a wool cap and the small whiskers he once had on the roof top, had now turned into a full grown beard.

"What's the matter? Don't recognize me?" the man opened up his arms and slightly tilted his head as he walked slowly to the cell bars.

"Look Winston, we know you were a scientist working with A.M.S, an we also know you have a vaccine where is it?" Leon stared at the man behind bars in silent for a few seconds.

"How the hell did you know about that?"

"Look no time to explain just tell us where you put the vaccine!" Leon to a mind note that the man was in choking distance if he slid his hands between the bars.

"The vaccine isn't completed, some one" Winston rose the tone of his voice sarcastically in the middle of his sentence, "got me arrested" Jake stepped in Leon's way and hit the bars on the cage.

"Hey buddy! Enough with the grudges alright! We were just doing our job and we had no idea this would happen!"

"By the way, how did you know this would happen" Leon asked as the man turned around.

"I had a hunch," the man quickly turned around and grabbed onto the bars, "you can't play god and have inject people with regenerating cells! Its madness! I tried to tell them but they didn't listen, no one did, they said I was a crazy and then they fired me. I saw all of this first hand when I took a sample of my own blood cells, and introduced them with the R-cells, at first nothing happened…but then a few days later all of the blood cells had been killed and all that was left was the R-Cells constantly growing. The R-cells started to act aggressively towards other cells and start to rage, I ran some more tests with the brain cells of animals, the results were similar to rabies. So this virus is sort of like a rabies virus for humans, only difference is that it spreads like a virus. And once a victim comes in contact with another living being, they rage uncontrollably and bite that person. The R-cell infested saliva soon travels to the brain and causes the inflammation of the brain and well…BAM…you've got rabies, and so on and so forth the person keeps attacking other people sort of like a Rage virus."

"But wait if it is like rabies can't you just give that person a rabies shot and hope for the best?" Jake asked

"Ha, no…If that was true this outbreak would have ended very soon."

"So what's the difference between your vaccine and a rabies shot?"

"Ya see Goldie locks, if you give these guys a rabies shot, it won't kill off the R-cells matter of fact; it won't do any thing. But my vaccine kills off all the R-cells and reduces the inflammation in the brain over time, making the victim to calm down and soon return back to normal." Leon looked at Jake who had a questionable look on his face.

"So where is your vaccine?"

"Well there is two ways you could get it; one, you go all the way across the city to get it and risk yourselves getting killed or I could give it too you right now"

"What do you mean right now?" the Winston smiled and pulled out a small vial from his from underneath his bed and slipped it through the bars. Leon took the vial with two hands and spun it around slowly to examine it, on the side it said V-RC.

"V-RC?"

"Vaccine R-cell smart one" Leon looked at him leaned up against the wall with his arms folded.

"What do you plan on doing with it any way?"

"Give it to the military dudes out there and maybe they could copy it and spray it all over the area." Leon put the vaccine in his pocket, "Don't worry I'll get you out of here." Winston just rose his hand and stood lent against the wall.

"Alright we've got what we wanted, now lets get the hell out of here." Leon nodded in response and they headed back upstairs to the dark lobby. Large head lights were shined on the front door and Leon pushed open the door, only to be blinded by the light. A line of soldiers pointed their weapons at them as Leon and Jake slowly raised up their hands. One of the soldiers threw them both on the ground, when Leon pulled out the vaccine. A helicopter came and started to hover over them.

_Note- Phew! That was long for me, this was supposed to be the last chapter but I might have one more chapter planned and a new story is up next. Sorry for that long update but I was looking forward for some more reviews oh well this is for the joy not the fame right?_


End file.
